


El Hijo del Dragón

by Alukard_Abysswalker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Gen, Implied/Cannibalism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alukard_Abysswalker/pseuds/Alukard_Abysswalker
Summary: Un show popular en todo el mundo, un cocinero de familia peculiar, con gustos peculiares, la continuación de un legado, la posibilidad de una cacería.Luces, cámara, cocina.
Kudos: 5





	El Hijo del Dragón

El sonido del aceite hirviendo generaba una suerte de melodía en el escenario, acompañado del metal de utensilios varios y charlas amenas a la distancia. El escenario en este caso es una cocina, pensada más para espectáculo que practicidad, con suficiente espacio para que les conductores, asistentes, equipo de producción en general pero sobretodo camarógrafo y cámara, el enorme armatoste que transmite la escena a millones de argentines, pueda moverse, cambiar adecuándose a la situación, ya que en cualquier momento puede darse el momento justo, encuadrado de la manera adecuada, que suba el raiting. La locura de los realities cambió mucho en la época moderna, con la costumbre de los teléfonos diseñados con las mejores cámaras ahora la gente espera que cualquier momento sea contenido para consumir, devorar, en este caso de forma casi literal. Desde luego es teatro, un guión es lo único que falta, ya que todo está diseñado meticulosamente para que haya impacto en les espectadores, tanto dinero invertido en esta aventura no puede terminar echado a la basura, por lo que cada participante tiene un rol que cumplir, tanto cocineres como conductores. A Santiago ni le mosquea, lo importante es que el plato sea un placer tanto para quien lo consume directamente como para quien le llega al otro lado del lente, y con ese objetivo en mente iba bien encaminado. 

Justo estaba poniendo la carne picada sobre la cebolla cuando Jorge le sonrió desde su lado de la cocina. Admiraba su dedicación, libreto o no estaba dispuesto a salir adelante, a fin de cuentas no importaba ganar esta competición ficticia, basta con dar una buena impresión y en ello estaban muy de acuerdo. Echó sal a la carne, revolvió en la medida justa, pasado un rato cambió de un rosa frío al apetitoso tostado de la carne bien cocida, bañó con salsa de tomate, revolvió de nuevo y a su tiempo el relleno tomó forma. Luego la masa con los trozos finamente cortados de calabacín eran la parte más sencilla, de ahí se pone el relleno hecho, se enrolla en la medida justa para que no se caiga al cortar, un poco más de calabacín alrededor para acompañar. A primera vista un plato simple, aunque excelentemente ejecutado, y con tiempo para el postre. Con esmero Santiago combina la roja sustancia, canela y cacao en polvo que caen como nieve, todo con esencia de vainilla para darle el toque final. Para cerrar, con precisión quirúrgica corta el pionono en partes iguales, poniendo a su lado el postre que mide lo justo para cerrar la comida. 

Llega el momento del juicio, con un jurado que es experto en fingir emociones, ya sea furia, admiración, alegro, angustia, años de práctica frente a las cámaras dan sus resultados en números. Cuando se detienen frente a la mesada de Santiago empieza el intercambio de diálogos.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto? Tanto tiempo que nos contás de tus proezas con la carne y cuando toca nos mostrás un plato así de simple- La voz ronca del conductor puede escucharse como experimentada si se quiere, sin duda eso quiere él. Para la mayoría nada más recuerda a algún molesto tío opinando de más durante una incómoda reunión familiar.

-La belleza está en lo simple, un plato no tiene que ser complicado para ser bueno- Ninguna defensa le va a salvar de quedar eliminado en un par de programas, el libreto pedía por un plato bueno pero no vistoso. Nada de esto le molestaba desde luego, estaba contento de hacer su papel, mientras el resto pudiera disfrutar de su comida.

-Bueno, más vale que lo sea digo yo, ¿no cierto Marianela?- Su co-conductora tenía la mente en otro lado, aunque su trabajo era a la vez parecer una competente jueza y chef, también tenía que hacer las veces de la más bonita del lugar. De hecho, tenía que parecerlo a pesar de.

-Si, aunque lo importante al caso será el sabor, ¿no, Señor Pinto?- La sonrisa incómoda que formaban sus labios era lo mejor que podía expresar frente a las cámaras, aunque la frase se dió cuenta, quedaba algo fuera de lugar.

La misma frase, más o menos, le dijo a Ana, la competidora ahora desaparecida que solía llevar la delantera en popularidad y puntaje para el jurado. No solo era una tragedia si no que había molestado bastante el ritmo del guión, pero pieza faltante o no, mucho menos importando su vida, el show debe continuar, así que se dió un pésame público y bajo el pretexto clásico de “es lo que ella hubiera querido” se continuó con el programa. La incomodidad no se hizo esperar, pero Santiago, muy perspicaz, rompió el silencio extendiendo el plato a sus jueces.

-Por favor, disfruten- Le sonrió con su tono calmo de siempre que reconfortaba a todes les presentes. 

Ansioses por dejar atrás la situación dieron los primeros mordiscos. Esa era su parte favorita, la que le sacaba la sonrisa más grande, cuando hincaban sus dientes probando por primera vez. Los halagos no se hicieron esperar pues guión o no, la comida es donde pone su mayor esfuerzo y los resultados son siempre positivos.

-La verdad, te lo tengo que conceder, simple y sencillo, esto es una maravilla- Santiago no hizo más que sonreír, agradeciendo de cada crítica positiva o negativa que hicieran de su comida. El personaje del estudiante amable de tono tranquilo vendía muy bien, o eso le insistían los productores, pero a él le resultaba natural- Insistís tanto con elegir la carne vos mismo que nos terminaste generando mucha expectativa, al final cumpliste.

-Muchísimas gracias- Este era sin duda el mayor halago que le pudieran hacer, se notaba en su rostro- Mi padre me enseñó desde pequeño que la carne debe ser trabajada con todo el cuidado posible, y les aseguro- Dijo mirando a los ojos de cada une- Que mi carnicero trabaja _cruelty free_ , pueden comer sin culpa.

-Supongo que es un cierto alivio, si te importa el tema. Pero, contanos, ¿qué es esta delicadeza que nos preparaste para acompañar?

- _Sanguinaccio dolce_ \- Pronunciación perfecta- Es un favorito de la familia, italiano por supuesto. Sangre de cerdo mezclada con chocolate, canela y en este caso escencia de vainilla. Por favor, sírvanse.

De nuevo, los halagos no se hicieron esperar, con las acostumbradas críticas del diálogo a medias pactado, aunque las expresiones de sus rostros no se podían comprar con dinero.

-Jamás me imaginé que sangre de puerco quedaría tan bien, ¿de dónde saca estas recetas Pinto?

-Bueno, no es por ser repetitivo pero en casa me enseñaron que nada se desperdicia- De nuevo la sonrisa, evidentemente la cocina es lo suyo, nadie en el escenario lo dudaría.

Cumplido el horario se apagaron las cámaras, el equipo se relajó, la comida se repartió entre la gente, Santiago contento de ayudar a calmar un poco los ánimos ya que el jurado fue quizás más duro con uno de sus participantes de lo necesario para el espectáculo. Jorge se acercó casi tirando el gorro sobre la mesada, suspirando exhausto denotando el trabajo físico, por desgracia también emocional, que ejerció esa tarde.

-Todo el mundo está hablando de como yo la maté- No había intención en sus palabras, el cocinero solo quería quitarse de encima el peso del pecho.

-Pero no la mataste, querido- Su compañero le acercó un poco de postre.

-No es lo que el resto parece opinar, de lo único que hablan es como “nadie más se beneficia de su desaparición”. Que supuesta estrella que soy- Le dió una probada a la cuchara, el sabor le ayudó a relajar un poco. Santiago le insistió en que comiera tanto como quisiera, así que se llenó hasta limpiar el plato- Gracias, sos tremendo cocinero. Vos deberías ser la estrella.

-No digas eso, Jorge. Tu pasión por la repostería es inigualable, cosa que se nota en cada uno de tus platos. Vos más que nadie se merece el reconocimiento.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ese es su análisis doctor?- Rieron a la vez, compartiendo esa cierta camaradería de ser les úniques que realmente entendían de qué se trataba ese programa.

-El psicoanálisis corre en la familia- Puso una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza- Pero es la verdad, no se necesita un título para verlo. 

El futuro chef devolvió el gesto y el plato, despidiéndose para dejar a su compañero comer tranquilo. Santiago sostuvo la cuchara mientras lo veía alejarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Con una mano tomó un platillo que sostenía una porción de su espectáculo, el cual cuidadosamente partió con la cuchara, juntando relleno y masa, acercándolo a sus labios. Se detuvo de golpe, recordándose la importancia del Kaiseki, el arte culinario japonés donde cada detalle importa, cuando el contexto es parte fundamental de una comida exitosa. Escuchó atentamente esperando que todo cayera en su lugar, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus oídos.

-Lo único que espero es que la encuentren sana y salva.

Ahí está. Sonrió, la sonrisa más grande de todo el día, llevando carne y harina a su boca, saboreando el momento cúlmine de un trabajo bien hecho. 

-Delicioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos detalles que probablemente no sean muy obvios: Santiago significa embaucador, más importante Santiago de la Vorágine fue un arzobispo dedicado a recopilar leyendas occidentales entre las que está La Leyenda del Dragón, en la cual San jorge mata a un Dragón, escena retratada en muchas obras sobretodo pinturas. Jorge se imaginarán entonces de donde viene. El apellido Pinto viene del Estornino Pinto, en inglés escrito como Starling, y se harán una idea entonces de por qué ese apellido.


End file.
